Remember
by Tour de Force
Summary: A letter one-shot about remembering a lost sibling. "Written" by Glimmer to her sister. R&R I appreciate any form of constructive criticism!


Remember

(a letter one-shot about those memories we will not let go of)

Dear Chaise,

It's beautiful outside. It just rained. And do you know what it reminds me of? You. You loved the rain, Chaise. You could stand outside for hours and watch it fall. You loved the way it made everything shine and renewed everything. You would always walk through the streets afterward and jump in the puddles.

People would always just grumble about how awful the rain was and how it halted production and deliveries, but you loved the rain for being beautiful.

Chaise, you could always find the good in everything. Even in Slate, when he would tease you. You would always tell me that you felt bad for him because his sister died. You could find the good in all the trainers at the Career Center who would sneer at you and tell you that you would never survive in the Games. I remember how you would come home smiling, despite their hateful remarks. You were always so happy to take the late night shift so some of your friends could go out on a date. You were just happy to do the things that made other people unhappy.

Do you remember the year you saved up all of your pocket money for a year so you could buy a gift to send to one of the tributes? You sent it to that boy from Five. He was only thirteen and had no allies, but was wicked with a spear and could recognize almost all of the plants. He was not a favorite to win, but you thought he had a lot of spirit. You sent him that loaf of bread that kept him alive for the first few days. You cried all night when Granite ran him through with his spear.

I know it is because you were so good you volunteered to go in the place of Scarlett. Not because you wanted your chance to shine, but because you remembered how she was the oldest of eight kids. You knew that her family needed the tessarae and could not afford for her to die in the Games. I remember when you told me that. Mom and Dad were so nervous, but so anxious. They wanted for you to win so badly! I remember how you whispered in my ear when I asked you why you were leaving me. I was so scared for you, Chaise.

I remember how pretty you looked during your interviews. You were so beautiful! Your dress was long-sleeved with the open back. It was the same shade of green as your eyes and the waist and skirt detail were the same shade of brown as your hair. Everyone thought you were gorgeous. You even received a 7 in Training! You were always a genius when it came to camouflage and could build a good fire out of anything.

I also remember how surprised everyone was when you refused to team up with the Careers. As soon as the gong sounded you grabbed the two backpacks nearest to you and a machete and dashed into the woods. It was a rain-forest that year. You blended in perfectly with the scenery. I remember how I would stand in front of the tiny television hoping and wishing that you would make it home!

You made it to the Final Eight. You were the 5th death. No one ever believed you would last as long as you did. After all, you refused to kill anyone. You only used your machete to carve out a place to sleep and to cut up food and firewood. I remember how you died. It was horrible. You were killed by that monster, Mylar. He trapped you in a net and then slit your throat. You tried to talk him out of it. Your eyes were filled with tears as you begged for him not to do it. You never deserved anything like that, Chaise.

I remember when your body came back home. It came in a simple, black coffin. We opened it up to take one last look at you. I remember that you were smiling. Your face seemed free of all the worries that you'd had before. I put flowers in your coffin. I thought you should be buried with something beautiful. They held the funeral in town hall. There was only one coffin to bury that year. Everyone came, though. Even the Trainers who had sneered at you. Slate came. He told me that he was sorry that you were gone.

Did you know it's been seven years Chaise? That is right! I am eighteen now and it is my last year in the Reaping. Scarlett is not eligible anymore. She married Slate two years ago. She has a daughter now. She named her Chaise after you. She didn't forget.

Neither did I. Mom and Dad act as if they have forgotten. As if, you never existed. They put all their time and energy into training Mosaic and I into the perfect tributes. I think they've just never gotten over the fact that you are gone. I know I haven't. So they just never talk about you. They took down all the pictures of you. Mosaic can't even recall what you looked like.

I am going to enter this year, Chaise. I am going to win for you. I am going to prove to everyone that just because you and I appreciate the more beautiful things in life, does not mean we are incapable of surviving. I will come out a Victor.

I have to go now. Mother is yelling at me to get dressed. After all, it is Reaping Day. I'm looking at your picture. The one of you sitting on the front stoop. You are smiling, your green eyes are sparkling and your dark brown hair is blowing in the breeze.

I'm taking that picture as my token in the Games. I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that I miss you more than anything and that I am going to win.

Goodbye, Chaise. I just want you to know, that I've never forgotten. I remember everything about you. I always will.

Love your little sister,

Glimmer Ondelette


End file.
